User talk:Cerano Agamemnon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gundam True Odyssey.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Umm, I accidentally broke the White Base page. Somebody, plese fix it! (I was trying to update the armaments section of the table thingy, and I made it all go away. I finally figured out where those damn ventral AA Guns are!) RE: Midnight Fenrir Hey sorry for the late reply! Thanks, I've never played the Zeonic Front game, but I was really interested in the characters of that game and I'll be adding more profiles on the other Fenrir members with info from various sites, I hope we can complete the information on these video game series. Also, great job on the game profiles! --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 04:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help with Gundam Sentinel pages! Hey there! I was wondering if you can lend a hand on the Gundam Sentinel pages, they are in need of some help. Have you read any of Gundam Sentinel, because if you did, I would like to create some pages for the characters that appear in it. Any help is wonderful! (Oh by the way, if you need a translated version of Gundam Sentinel heres a link for it) -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope I have not however I haven't gone out of my way to look for Gundam manga or novel translations. I stumbled across Zeonic|Scanlations by accident (probably on a search involving SRW) and started reading some of their manga. I also own several physical copies of École du Ciel (1-7 to be exact) and have read those. I did at one point try to hunt down the original Gundam novel trilogy translations, but had no luck in finding a complete version. Not that I tried very hard. That aside I appreciate the link. While I have not yet myself read Gundam Sentinel I am more than willing to. Not currently in the middle of any novels right now so I might as well, then I'd be happy to help update the relevant pages. ' ω ' Cerano Agamemnon 07:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) So, do you still want to help me with the Gundam Sentinel pages? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 09:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Sorry, I got distracted. I was thinking monthly improvement drive and the month kinda passed. I will, let me just make it a priority, I didn't get very far into Gundam Sentinel, but I will. Give me a kick in the ass or two and I'll read it. Also if there's anything else that I already have the knowledge for I'd be happy to contribute what I have. Cerano Agamemnon 20:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, what are some specifics you want help with? I visited some of the Gundam Sentinel pages and they seemed pretty complete. I'm kinda curious. I did read two chapters today, admittedly I had only read the prologue. I will continue my reading when down hear at the coffee shops, in between homework assignments. Cerano Agamemnon 02:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Its the characters section I need help with, as you can see on the Gundam Sentinel page, there are no pages for most of the characters. So I need help with that for the most part. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) K' gotcha. I admit I mostly looked at the MS and ships and other mechanical stuff. Certainly I will attempt to improve them. Not quite to the point of taking notes yet, however I may and I'll go back and do more detailed records for the characters, in any case yeah I'll do it. I'm in between books now anyway, well reading a philosphy book, but I hit a good stopping point and am taking a break anyway. -Rant- Cerano Agamemnon 06:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Minor Differences.... http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Administrators This should basically explain the difference. Also, you left two messages on my talk page for the same thing. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D Yeah, sorry I "thought" that I had left a post without a signature, so I stopped my browser after hitting publish and updated it. This undoubtedly resulted in that. Had another thought that I thought should be here, but alas it is gone... Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 Title's from MAHQ. Also, look at the MS pages for the suits that were in the manga itself, they say Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 13:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I'll double check. I read a fan translation of the manga, but I could be mistaken. Also, they may have omitted it from the title. Either way, looking at Japanese manga scans should resolve things readilly. Cerano Agamemnon 19:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Character Picture Question / RE: Character Picture Question We don't have any standard when it comes to character pictures. So you can use any photo like screencap or a nice render of the character, War Cards can work just as well too. Anything that can make the character easily noticeable and recognizable. You could always ask the person why they did that, although if it was Simant, he was probably fixing the categories in one way or another. Yeah, they usually should be categorized under there respective timelines, and I haven't heard any reason not too. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 02:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I should. It was and I'll do that, just a little bit shy with such things. I'm overly non-confrontational. Cerano Agamemnon 21:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was planning to develop infoboxes for series, characters, games as well. But if you feel more comfortable you may revert the few video games I preconverted for now since they don't have parent categories like series and characters do, but it will be implemented within the next few months. SimAnt 21:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :That would be fine, just trying to get that obsene amount of redudant categories to go away. SimAnt 21:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I understand. I would be totally up for assisting in infoboxess and would be happy to assist if I were more familiar with the process. I've made custom infoboxes on some pages, usually by copying an existing infobox in Rich Text and editing it as appropriate. I would be happy to make new infoboxes if I could get a little assistance. I do agree that having a stronger category structure and sub structure would be good and I also agree that having more infoboxes would be very helpful. :Cerano Agamemnon 22:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Officiality of mangas and stuff The gigantis manga is more of a crossover between Ideon and Gundam, but it isn't canon since it isnt in the official timeline as far as we knowGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 09:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) G-Attacker/G-Bomber Personally, I don't think those articles are really necessary. They're easily covered in the S Gundam's article since they're not that much too them. It would be like making an article for the legs of the Impulse. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I would agree, but the other core blocks have seperate, clearly defined statistics, these warrant their own infoboxes and that in and of itself is enough reason for seperate pages. The other major reason is that unlike things like the seperate pieces of the Impulse, the different core blocks of the S Gundam can not only function autonmously, but are armed and piloted vehicles. This makes them more of a "vehicle" and less of merely a component. By contrast the Impulse's didn't serve a clear combat function (well or function at all if you ask me). I thin that is why MAHQ also has the core blocks for the S Gundam seperated, but not those of the Impulse. Hence the components of the S Gundam are a little more like the piloted core blocks of the ZZ Gundam, V Gundam or Getter Robo (for an out of universe reference). That's why I think they deserve their own pages. Cerano Agamemnon 06:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, now I get it ( I should check MAHQ more often then since I dont remember S Gundam's G components being separated). Apoligies for deletng them -_- I just thought they were unneccessary until you explained all of that. Anyways' great job on Sentinel so far, just a few minor grammar hiccups Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I appreciate the thanks. I read the whole novel and took detailed notes on every character, whew that was a chore. Now that I've finished I can upload all the info on the ones that hadn't died prior to the end. And yeah, since I'm putting up pages at a time I'm more concerned about getting it done than proofreading, but that's the beauty of community, no? Cerano Agamemnon 06:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel characters Hello there, First of all let me congratulate you on the amazing work and effort you've contributed on the Sentinel characters! I honestly thought no one would create those pages with such detailed and expansive information (with the novel being a decade old and all...). Though I meant to ask if you could improve the Ry Roots and ALICE pages in your free time, as they are definitely lacking info and poorly written (...thanks to me). I apologize since you deserve rest after that,no doubt, exhaustive work. Thank you for your time. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 05:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem, I appreciate the thanks. I think that the most rewarding part of being involved in a wiki is seeing the community pool together for the accomplishment of a collective task. It's really amazing. I also like being relied on and it encourages me to push myself to do the best that I can, and do I ever need the push. My classes are wrapping up pretty soon, then I have a short break and less credits in the summer. I will absolutely, most certainly update those pages and in the not-too-distant future as I was taking just as detailed notes with them as I was the other Gundam Sentinel characters. Once I've taken a break from large edits I'll come back and finish them up. I'm also looking at doing some work on the ZZ Gundam pages as I am currently watching the series over again, so more edits from me to come! Cerano Agamemnon 07:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I updated ALICE. I still have to do Ryu Roots and need to remind myself that Sigman Shade also hasn't yet been touched by me. If I'm lucky maybe I can get through one per week. Cerano Agamemnon 00:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Crossbone Gundam Actually, I haven't read the Crossbone Gundam series yet, I've been reading bits of information on the series mainly from the Japanese wikia and Wikipedia, creating articles (mostly stubs) for minor characters for the sake of completeness. I do plan to give it a read at some point in the future, but honestly, the art style turns me off. I've also been somewhat distracted by Hathaway's Flash, after reading some of its plot elements having popped up in the Unicorn novels. I haven't a clue about that issue with the Japanese Wiki, but it is strange that those articles were deleted. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 10:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the art style took a little adjusting too. I wouldn't say that I dislike it so much as that it's really weird for a Gundam series. It causes the kinda bizzare thing like Seabook Arno and Cecily Fairchild look younger than they did in F91, even though they should have aged 10 years. The story also isn't that amazing, but hey - it's a series about over the top, bonafide Gundam Space Pirates (a must) and moroever it's plot actually centers around the Jupiter Sphere, which I appreciate as Gundam loves to make references to Jupiter and its importence (UC, CE, AD), but they never really do anything with it. It also has a parrot named Haro that sits on Cecily's shoulder and recites quotations from the previous series: "Brawk, is this the power of youth?" Cerano Agamemnon 20:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you have the Unicorn novels? Crossbone is a good read though, the Jupiter suits are weird looking (but that doesn't top the Zaku-Rell from Beginning G), its interesting that Jupter's leaders are going the Rau Le Creucet route and wanting to destroy Earth.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sadly I do not, however I do have access to some of the manga adaptations/side stories of Unicorn. I've still got quite a ways to go in terms of Crossbone Gundam (4 volumes, plus the other series), but my next project is Lost War Chronicles - I found the manga adaptation complete as it ever was and am thinking it should be a good read. I also need to find volumes 8 and 9 of Ecole du Ciel as I have 1-7 and with Tokyopop going poof, Zeonic|Scanlations is translating from 10 onwards. And yeah, the Jupiter Empire does have some weird machines. Haven't watched Beginning G yet, but really... the Teddy Bear Acguy? Nightmare fuel, right there. Cerano Agamemnon 07:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Though why does no one seem to have the Unicorn novels? I'll be starting a forum so editors can decide when we can start a article on Gundam AgeGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 08:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) To my understanding the only Gundam novels that ever got officially ''translated were the original Mobile Suit Gundam novel trilogy. Those were translated once in the early 90's, in then later in the early 2000's once the animate works had started coming out. Other than that I'm not aware of any. Now I was passed on a fan translation of Gundam Sentinel via PDF and I found Zeonic|Scanlations, but I myself haven't actually proactively looked for any translations as of yet. Cerano Agamemnon 10:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Please help I'll see what I can do to update the character sections (since I agree they're abysmal) but I mostly spend my time on the mecha and technology pages, so it'll take some time. —AscendedAlteran 15:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gundam Legacy You're welcome, I too think that one of our goals here at the wiki is to cover the lesser known works, and the stories and characters associated with them. To be honest, I've never played Zeonic Front, though I would definitely pick it up if I could find it here, the Midnight Fenrir seem like an interesting bunch. I mostly obtain the character images from searching through the Japanese wikia, you may want to start there. Regarding ''Gundam Legacy, i've found this site with links for raw scans of Chapter 1-3, and translated scans for Chapter 1-2, I hope they work for you. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 06:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: AUEG Members You are correct, Marie's pirates were destroyed (i'm avoiding spoilers) and Asuna and Jack become AEUG members serving aboard the Irish-class Zwickbau, I've only read Ecole Du Ciel until Vol. 8, though. I agree, we should move the confirmed AEUG members (I.E. Gabriel Zola from Flag of Titans, Asuna Elmarit from Ecole) to the main list. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 10:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You probably already know this, but Zeonic|Scanlations is picking up Ecole du Ciel from volume 10 onwards. 9 was the last released in the US and Tokyopop is going under. I think they stopped actively publishing them some time ago (they certainly haven't been on the shelves for a while). Either way it should be good to finally be able to catch up to current soon. Sounds like you have one less volume to catch up on than me. Cerano Agamemnon 20:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ideon Going to Gigantis' page, I understand that it is Ideon, but is Ideon's history relative to Space Runway Ideon neccessary for a Gundam Wiki article? Considering there's no actual wiki for SRI, should we get rid of the non-Giant God history?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 19:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well personally I think it's good to have just as context (I also spent a fair bit writing it) as it sets up the Gigantis for the manga. As I tried to do when writing the SRI/A Contact/Be Invoked history segment I briefly explained things enough that one should be able to get a decent picture without having watched the series. I also think that the Ideon characters that appeared and/or were explicitly referenced in the Gigantis manga should have pages. The alternative as I see it would be to eliminate those sections and have external links. This poses the problem of their not being a dedicated SRI wiki, I don't think any other Super Robot wiki is adqeute. Wikipedia is an option, but I still think that having an internal article is better. It's just awkward to have to go elsewhere to read one section of a mech history to better understand the next history section. Either way, while I did see all the Ideon productions I have not read the Gigantis manga, so I can't contribute much to that end of the pages. Cerano Agamemnon 00:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox I've pretty much given up on new infoboxes for this wiki due to lack of sysop interest... SimAnt 21:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously though, you've done the most work on this for quite some time. All I'm really trying to do (at least here) is add a new row to put text in. I can create a prompt for a parameter, but it won't actually output it. You can type "Sekiha Tenkyouken" in the SpecAttacks box, but it has no effect on the infobox. I don't get why. There's nothing in the source around armaments that isn't there for special attack so why do I get one and not the other? Cerano Agamemnon 22:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rolan? About the romanization of the name, I got it both online and some of the released artbooks. The official site got it written as Rolan Cehack, which I saw last year. I saw the same name when I was browsing Gundam Info's archive site. Then just earlier, I accidentally got my hands on two of the Turn-A artbooks which both wrote it as Rolan Cehack. And that's most of it. I still don't rule out the Turn A English, but that's still long wait, and I don't think it's an accident to have all of them written the same spelling. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I suppose. As I say, I'm fairly neutral. The official release will trump most everything when it's out. I still think that we should follow official English material when it's not clearly falacious, but Loran's name was pronounced in a way that either works about as well for me. On an off note the English release is moving very slowly in my opinion. It seems to me that the time between liscencing and actually news is a bit long. Turn A seemed to have mixed review. While I have yet to see this in anime I always fear somone doing the Fox thing (buying rights to a series not to produce it, but just to ensure that no one else can produce it). Cerano Agamemnon 03:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I am still open about it. If I am proved wrong, I'll be willing to change them all back myself (just heads up to the chain messages in the future from wikia ><). Anyway, about Turn-A, I heard Bandai's going to do something to it in 2012 for English release. I have no idea what exactly though. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :But wouldn't Bandai USA be the distributor for Turn-A no matter what, since they do all Gundam series (being that they're, you know, Bandai)? I agree that the news has seemed awfully slow, though; especially when we're nearly a full year after the announcement and it was supposed to be released this fall according to ANN... :S Kit-chan 22:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's really slow. I think they're taking their time since it's not as big as the recent Gundam incarnations. Anyway, Gundam Guy note that it's coming this fall in US. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :: :::With luck the delay will mean they handle the dub well. I honestly like watching Gundam in English. G Gundam had a wonderful and wholy appropriate English dub. The original series was dubbed pretty well too, but Z suffered. I didn't watch SEED/Destiny in English, though it seemed from hearing the VAs to have a good dub. Gundam Wing had a nice dub, except for the fact that like far too many anime series, it had horrendous VA recycling and it was two easy to hear Trowa and Wu Fei playing numerous mooks. Cerano Agamemnon 00:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed on G (which yeah, is way better with the cheesy English dub) and Wing (I distinctly remember a scene in episode 12 where you could clearly hear Scott McNeil was playing one of the Alliance dudes Wufei was beating up) Kit-chan 02:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks for Kizuna Your welcome I signed up this week not knowing what to do(I still don't know how to do somethings ). I failed at 3 things then made it up by creating 4 more including theMobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield. Mobile Judau? Just have to say that the Mobile Judau thing is just pure funny. Gotta love Puru and Judau! xD V2gundamDestroyer 23:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah well one of my frst edits here was to make the Dolphin page. While humorous it was perfectly legitimate but after seeing ridiculous MS class designations such as "mobile vehicle" (as opposed to like what... an immobile vehicle?), I was so tempted to classify it as a Mobile Dolphin, however that would have been crossing the line of what is fact and what is pure humor. Watching ZZ a second time I couldn't help but do this. The Puru Judau relationship was so adorable! Cerano Agamemnon 00:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes it was adorable! Puru was so clingy to Judau and always angering Roux and Elle with her random cuteness! ZZ Gundam was the very first show I watched (was 4 when I saw it and now I'm 19) and Puru ever sence has been my favorite character of all time! I absolutely despise the way she died and just the very fact that she did die. Puru never deserved that fate! >.< V2gundamDestroyer 18:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) It's true. Purupurupuru is wonderful and very cute. The second cutest character in Gundam in my opinion, the first being Tiffa Adill from Gundam X. Both were adorable, but Tiffa was adorable in a less lolicon way, not to say that Puru's cuteness isn't pure cuteness, it's just unlike Tiffa's it's potential fetish fuel. Guilty of a few bad jokes about that too, for instance one of my favorite drinks is a passionfruit, guava, carrot blend that it has an orange color that is exactly the same as Puru's hair color, and for this reason and it's wonderful, energetic flavor makes me happy, so I like to say it tastes like Puru. Well that and it all harkens back to a bad joke involving Peach-Pits. It was sad when Puru died, but she did in one of the most epic sequences in all of Gundam, the most epic in the UC in my opinion. Plus they made more, Happy Puru (Elpeo Puru), Angry Puru (Puru Two), and what I imagine to be Angsty Puru (Mardia Cruz), and lots of MP Purus (Three - Eleven, and perhaps many more). It's true though, only Elpeo had the spunky personality, cuteness and teasing affection with Judau. Also, if you have not you should watch Gundam Evolve Episode 10 "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam", it was a nice followup to ZZ and made me as Puru fan, very happy. Cerano Agamemnon 21:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've seen Gundam Evolve 10 and was happy to know that there is a Puru (clone) with Judau but in all honesty I personally didn't like the idea of Puru clones. I loved the original and will always love Elpeo Puru. The others like Puru Two who is always angry kinda just ruined my image of the go happy Elpeo Puru that I love. Mardia Cruz is the same thing and in my opinion could never come close to Elpeo Puru. Elpeo Puru's death was the first thing that had ever really depressed me. I would rather have Elpeo Puru not die and be with Judau then a Puru clone be with him. Now before I get mocked because of this remember that this is just MY OPINION. Really do wish they would do what they did with Zeta and Kamille and make some kind of movie abount Gundam ZZ where Elpeo Puru doesn't die and we get to keep her alive. Also as the drink that is an orange color, orange is actually a color that stimulates joy so that may be why you get happy when you drink your passionfruit blend which sounds delicious.V2gundamDestroyer 03:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I do have similar sentiments. While I can't call myself happy that Elpi died, I thought it was worth it for the drama of the series. I liked Puru Two, she wasn't nearly as energetic or adorable, but she was still a cool character and she evolved through her interactions with Elpi and Judau. By the end of the series I think she was more of a quiet forlorn girl with a similar affection for Judau, albeit expressed in a more subtle way than "TAKE A BATH WITH ME JUDAUUUUUU!!!!!!". Assuming that it was Puru Two in Evolve 10, I think it fair to say that she became more of a facicious playful girl like Elpi, after she recovered from her time with Glemy... Though I thought she died in ZZ, but rewatching it I was clearly wrong. Don't know about Mardia, however she isn't a loli anymore (which is fine) but given what I understand of her backstory I imagine her to be angsty and forlorn in a pitiable way, oh and of course obsessive protective of whoever she percieves as her master. Either way, certainly not endearing as the others. And the thought of more Puru clones is downright depressing. It did make me sad, I mean imagine, hundreds of angsty, sad Puru's ophans with no sense of meaning in life and no Judaus. It really is depressing. I also imagined that they all died at some point as it did seem there were a great many and it seems that they would have had a greater bearing on the later UC had they survived. On an off note, Judau is apparently still alive in V Gundam time frame. I wish he had been in the series, even if he was in his eighties, it would have made it much more worth watching in my opinion. Cerano Agamemnon 23:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) "Though I thought she died in ZZ, but rewatching it I was clearly wrong." Wait I thought Puru Two did die at the end of Gundam ZZ. I could be wrong though since I havn't really watched ZZ since I was 4...15 years ago...so yeah I'm probably wrong. Also Cerano Agamemnon, sorry for making this topic so long compared to the other things on this page! >.<V2gundamDestroyer 04:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope. At the end of ZZ she is sitting in the command chair of the Argama and uses her Special Judau Sense Newtype Powers to direct Beecha in blasting a hole so Judau can escape from Axis. He returns atop the ZZ's Core Fighter waving and she slouches to the side with her last words being "Onii-chan". She was weak at the time and is not shown in any scenes after that, but there also doesn't seem to be any reaction to her death by any of the characters so it's kinda up to interpertation if she just collapsed into unconciousness or died. Apparently (if our wiki is to be believed) she is confirmed dead in the novelization, however Gundam Evolve implies that she survived in the anime-verse. And I don't care about topic length. While not that relevant to my contributions, the longest talk page arguement I got in was over the romanization Puru's name and I did upload a lot of pictures of Elpi, so I guess I had it coming. Cerano Agamemnon 08:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well then thanks for telling me what happened. Since its up to interpertation, I'm gonna say Puru Two lived. That brightens my day up a little. Still would infinity times rather have it be the original Puru but hey if thats the best its gonna get then I'll take it! Also your longest arguement was about Puru's name? I can't help but find that funny since this is about Puru and it kinda makes me think this is just bitting you in the @ss (parden my language) since I brought this up. And as far as Puru's name goes, I grew up knowing her name in English as Elpeo Puru and as far as I'm concerned Elpeo Ple is incorrect (sounds and looks that way too) to me. So anyways thanks for being patient with me! xDV2gundamDestroyer 23:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Standards, and Fell Creatures that Harass the Fairer Sex Recent events, you mean the last chunk of message there? The other guy kindly put it in my talk page. ___________________ One crucial thing that this wiki needs is the policy; it doesn't have it now, or atleast updated. Gaeaman788 did post some of his thoughts about it every now and then, from what I remember, but the response aren't that great (nothing, to be exact). Here are some of the posts in the forums (edit: and everywhere? I am trying to search more about this): *Forum:Rules package *Forum:Wiki Goals 2011#Wiki Newbies & Proto-Contract *Forum:Completing 00 Gundam Pages 2011 *Gundam Wiki:Manual of Style *Category:Gundam_Wiki_Policies Post/Let me know what you think. From the past, I went for other wiki for guidance. I think about this, the admins should talk to themselves about this, while the members think about what they want. But the admins aren't interested for now, since they do have more important things to do. The same I think for other users. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I very much appreciate your response. I have no doubt you know what user I am reffering to I'm just being vague because I am trying very hard to not be involved, at least in arguing with said user. I do agree that complete standardization is not necessary, but things like variant infoboxes, nity girtties would be nice to know. Handy to know "who is right" and "who is wrong", the other reason being that we would have a very solid way to respond to these types of users. Cerano Agamemnon 02:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :From what I know, there is no guidelines about who is wrong and who is right. Just information coming in. After the first Admins disappear, this site just became a place for people to add things about Gundam. Taikage and Gaeaman788 are those from the old days I don't even know. My time here, newbie me talking to Taikage etc and talks about what's from 00. I don't think there's some talk (okay, maybe there is) about what kind of editors there should be. People put in believable/credible edits, they earn token of trust. It's just about information. That's why people who comes here for the community just come and go. Or maybe that's just me XD. :About the infoboxes, Simant, Gaeaman788 and SuperSonicSP are interested about it. They are still on the process of fixing the Mechs, I don't know if they gone far with it. There is no talk about the Character's. :One thing that comes to mind about problems with editors is edit warring. In the past, when it's not going anywhere, it comes down to voting. If it goes out of hand, higher-ups are called. :--Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. I don't have much of an issue with how things are on this site. I just would like something to refer to when there are disagreements in terms of format and citation. Cerano Agamemnon 22:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that... It's dojinshi. A lolicon ero-dojinshi :D. Kuruni 06:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Gundam X Manga's I apologize for not replying in a timely manner, I have been very busy with a number of events in my personal life. As to your question about the other manga for the After War Gundam X series, the Newtype Warrior Jamile Neate short story was part of Volume 3 of the Gundam X manga. Core 06:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I entirely understand. The same kind of circumstances have forced me to become inactive on this wiki. I appreciate your reply though as I that's something that never occured to me and of course something that I was unlikely to discover on my own. Cerano Agamemnon 19:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC)